A Thousan Heron Neo Vixx Fanfiction
by Kireinaa
Summary: *Hak Yeon adalah gadis polos dengan kepercayaan nya pada 'mitos' 1000 burung bangau dan semua itu benar benar menjadi nyata*


A Thousand Heron

Cast : Cha Hak Yeon as a girl  
: Jung Taek Woon

Other : Lee Jae Hwan as a girl  
: Lee Hong Bin as a girl  
: Han Sang Hyuk as a girl  
: Kim Woon Shik as Taek Woon's friend  
: Kim Jong In as Hak Yeon's cousin  
: Oh Se Hun as Jong In's Boyfriend

ITS GENDERSWITCH

dan sedikit yaoi

GASUKA

GAK PERLU BACA

*Hak Yeon adalah gadis polos dengan kepercayaan nya pada 'mitos' 1000 burung bangau dan semua itu benar benar menjadi nyata*

Happy Reading!

Cha Hak Yeon, Gadis berwajah manis itu tengah duduk di bawah pohon maple yang berada di halaman sekolah nya. Jari jari lentik nya terus bergerak membuat origami origami berbentuk burung bangau "899...900...huft!" Hak Yeon tersenyum tipis menghela nafas lega karna telah menyelesaikan origami nya.

"berarti tinggal 100 lagi dan harapan ku terkabul"ujar nya pada diri sendiri. Hak Yeon menyandarkan punggung nya pada pohon. Memejamkan mata, merasakan terpaan angin pagi yang menyentuh kulit pipi nya yang lembut itu.

Hak Yeon masih memejamkan mata nya hingga sesuatu yang besar mendarat dengan sangat keras di kepala nya. Hak Yeon membuka mata nya dan menemukan bola sepak berada disebelahnya. Hak Yeon tersenyum, pasti bola itu yang mengenai kepala nya.

Tak lama seorang laki-laki berlari ke arah nya dengan nafas yang tersengal "Gwenchana? Mian"ujar laki laki itu. Hak Yeon terdiam dia sangat tau laki laki itu. Dia adalah Jung Taek Woon , namja yang selama ini mengisi relung hati nya tanpa tergantikan oleh siapapun hingga sekarang.

"nan gwenchana" ujar Hak Yeon pelan lalu menundukan kepala nya menyembunikan semu merah pada pipi nya. Hak Yeon melihat dari susut mata nya jika Taek Woon tengah berjongkok dihadapan nya.

"kau berdarah" dirasakan oleh Hak Yeon kalau Taek Woon tengah menyentuh lembut dahi kanan nya yang terpukul oleh bola tadi. Hak Yeon yang gugup buru buru bangun dari duduk nya dan merapikan beberapa origami nya.

Namun baru beberapa langkah Hak Yeon meninggalkan tempat kejadian Hak Yeon sudah ambruk, Taek Woon menatap heran ke arah Hak Yeon tapi tanpa berpikir lagi TaekWoon menggendong HakYeon ala bridal style beserta toples ukuran sedang yang berisi origami burung bangau.

~A Thousand Heron~

Hak Yeon mengerjapkan mata nya pelan hingga ia mulai menyadari jika ia sudah berada di UKS, Lagi. Hak Yeon sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keberadaan nya di UKS. Tubuh nya memang sangat lemah jadi hampir setiap minggu nya 3 atau 4 kali dirinya tengah terbangun di UKS.

"Sudah bangun?" pertanyaan dari suster UKS menyadarkan lamunan Hak yeon. Hak Yeon tersenyum lemah lalu mendudukan tubuh nya di bantu oleh suster. "kali ini siapa yang membawa ku kesini?" Hak Yeon bertanya lemah.

"ini yang menjadi pertanyaan ku. bagaimana bisa kau dibawa oleh Jung Taek Woon?"tanya suster itu. "Jung Taek Woon? Jinjja?"HakYeon terkejut sendiri "Ne! Ah.. kalian terlihat romantis"ujar sang suster excited.

Pipi Hak Yeon bersemu merah. "dan yang mengobati luka mu bukan aku. tapi dia. Saat aku akan membersihkan luka mu dia mengambil peralatan di tangan ku dan bilang bahwa dia yang akan mengobati nya" ujar suster itu dan benar benar membuat Hak Yeon mendidih sekarang.

"begitu ya? aku akan kembali ke kelas"ujar Hak Yeon gugup "kau sangat beruntung hari ini"ujar suster itu lagi dan hanya di balas senyuman gugup Hak Yeon.

~A Thousand Heron~

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktu pulang. Hak Yeon memakai tas punggung nya. Kedua tangan nya memeluk toples berukuran sedang berisi origami nya.

Hak Yeon berjalan pelan keluar kelas dan melewati lorong sekolah nya yang mulai sepi hingga ia di hadang 3 yeoja famous di sekolah nya. Hak Yeon tersenyum tipis lalu sedikit membungkukan tubuh nya hormat.

Yeoja itu adalah Lee Jae Hwan, Lee Hong Bin dan Han Sang Hyuk. Terlihat tatapan mereka yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat. "wae?" tanya Hak Yeon polos "kau tak tau apa salah mu?"Jae Hwan mendelik tak suka sementara Hak Yeon tetap menampilkan wajah bingung nya.

"lalu bagaimana bisa kau di gendong oleh Taek Woon?"Hong Bin bertanya sementara Hak Yeon terdiam. Dia lupa bahwa mereka adalah penggemar Taek Woon dan dapat dipastikan jika ada gadis yang dekat dengan TaekWoon maka akan di habisi oleh Geng JaeHwan dan seperti nya sekarang giliran Hak Yeon.

"mian" Hak Yeon menunduk takut "kau sudah menyalakan api kini terima panas nya"Jae Hwan hendak menampar Hak Yeon dan Hak Yeon sudah menutup mata nya bersiap menerima rasa sakit di pipi nya.

Namun, yang ia rasakan adalah seseorang yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari dirinya sedang merangkul nya. Hak Yeon membuka mata nya perlahan dan mendapati Jika Taek Woon kini tengah menahan tangan JaeHwan yang hendak menampar nya. Yang membuat jantung Hak Yeon berdegup adalah Taek Woon yang merangkul untuk melindungi nya.

"Geumanhae"ujar Taek Woon dingin pada Jae Hwan "Taek woon-ie"Jae Hwan berujar manja sementara Taek Woon memandang Jae Hwan dengan panadangan jijik. "berhenti menjadi maniak. Aku muak melihat mu" terlihat air wajah Jae Hwan yang terlihat sedih.

Sementara Sang Hyuk dan Hong Bin terlihat menatap tak suka Taek Woon. Yap! Sebenar nya yang penggemar Taek Woon itu hanya Jae Hwan, Sang Hyuk dan Hong Bin hanya teman setia pembela Jae Hwan.

Taek Woon melepas tangan nya yang digunakan nya untuk menahan Jae Hwan menampar Hak Yeon. "kajja" Taek Woon masih tetap merangkul Hak Yeon mengajak nya meninggalkan 3 yeoja –yang menurut nya gila- itu.

~A Thousand Heron~

"rumah mu dimana?"tanya Taek Woon di sela sela menunggu bus datang "aku tinggal di Vixx apartemen" jawab Hak Yeon singkat. Tak lama Bus mereka datang dan mereka naik ke dalam bus itu, memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela.

Suasana diantara kedua nya benar benar terasa sunyi hingga Hak Yeon membuka pembicaraan nya "tidak kah kau terlalu kasar pada Jae Hwan?"tanya Hak Yeon takut takut. "tidak"jawab Taek Woon acuh tak acuh.

Hak Yeon terdiam dengan jawaban ketus Taek Woon. "ehem"Taek Woon berdehem merasa tidak enak pada Hak Yeon "kau tinggal dengan siapa di apartemen mu?"tanya Taek Woon "dengan sepupu ku"  
"yeoja? Namja?"  
"namja"  
"eh?"  
"dia sudah punya kekasih"  
"tetap saja.."  
"kekasih nya namja"

Oke! Taek Woon terdiam. Sedikit takjub dengan sepupu Hak Yeon yang ternyata penyuka sesama jenis. "jika kau merasa tidak..."belum Hak Yeon melanjutkan kata kata nya Taek Woon menghela cepat "sudahlah ini sudah malam. Jangan banyak bicara"

Oh! Dingin nya...

~A Thousand Heron~

Taek Woon mengantar Hak Yeon hingga ke depan pintu apatermen nya "kau ingin masuk?" tanya Hak Yeon menawarkan "ani, aku akan pulang" baru saja Taek Woon menjawab tiba tiba saja pintu apatermen Hak Yeon terbuka dari dalam.

"Nuna? Kau sudah pulang?"namja berkulit agak gelap muncul dari balik pintu. "ah Taek Woon~Ssi dia Jong In sepupu ku. Jong In dia Taek Woon teman ku"ujar Hak Yeon memperkenalkan.

"ah? Masukalah aku dan Sehun baru saja selesai membuat makan malam"ujar Jong In membuka pintu agak lebar mengajak Taek Woon masuk. Hak Yeon menengok ke arah Taek Woon yang tak kunjung melangkahkan kaki nya.

"masuklah" ajak Hak Yeon "terima kasih atas tawaran mu tapi aku tidak lapar"tolak Taek Woon halus namun baru beberapa detik Taek Woon mengatakan itu terdengar bunyi keroncongan yang berasal dari perut Taek Woon.

"masakan Jong In selalu enak"Hak Yeon tersenyum menahan tawa nya sementara Taek Woon benar benar di buat malu sekarang dan tanpa menolak lagi Taek Woon masuk bersama Hak Yeon.

Taek Woon dan Hak Yeon memasuki ruang makan di apatermen Hak Yeon. Diatas meja telah tersedia suptulang sapi. Terlihat Jong In dan seorang namja berkulit tengah merapikan alat alat makan.

Taek Woon dan Hak Yeon duduk bersebelahan berhadapan dengan Jong In dan laki laki putih yang Taek Woon yakini bernama Sehun yang di sebut Jongin tadi saat di depan aptermen.

"Sehun Ibinida"laki laki ptih itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri. "Taek Woon ibnida" Taek Woon tersenyum ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Mereka pun menikmati makanan di iringi obrolan ringan meskipun cukup sulit untuk mendengar Taek Woon berbicara. Hingga tak terasa mekanan mereka telah habis dan waktu sudah hampir larut malam.

Hak Yeon merapikan piring piring di meja makan. Sebenar nya Taek Woon ingin membantu tapi dilarang oleh tuan rumah. Hak Yeon berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring untuk menaruh piring piring kotor tersebut.

"Hyung" panggil Jong In sementara yang di panggil hanya menyahut dengan dehaman kecil  
"aku memang bisa di katakan tidak normal, tapi aku tau bagaimana tatapan pria pada wanita" ujar Jongin.

"maksud mu?" Taek Woon mengangkat sebelah alis nya bingung "kau tertarik dengan nya?" tanya Sehun. Taek Woon sempat terdiam namun kemudian ia mengangguk yakin. Terlihat wajah SeHun dan Jong In yang berubah murung.

"burung bangau sialan. Kenapa bisa terkabul?" Jongin berujar kesal dan Sehun mengelus punggung nya menyuruh nya untuk tenang. Jika boleh jujur Taek Woon sedikit jijik dengan pemandangan di depan nya.

Baru saja Sehun membuka mulut nya untuk bersuara Hak Yeon sudah kembali berada di tengah tengah mereka "kalian terlihat akrab. Apa kalian ingin puding untuk menu penutup makan malam?"tawar Hak Yeon

"tidak perlu, aku harus pulang Nuna. Aku akan pulang bersama Taek Woon Hyung"jawab Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik Taek Woon untuk mengikuti langkah nya pergi keluar apatermen Hak Yeon

" Sehun sangat pintar besosialisasi. Padahal Taek Woon bukan orang yang banyak bicara" komentar Hak Yeon kagum "bukan banyak bicara tapi seperti orang yang bisu" JongIn berbicara mengejek

"YAK!"  
"SAKIT NUNA!"

Berakhir dengan Jongin yang mengelus kepala nya sendiri dambil mengaduh kesakitan.

~A Thousand Heron~

Sehun dan Taek Woon kini berada di dalam lift menuju lantai dasar. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam Lift "bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Taek Woon

"Hak Yeon Nuna, Dia baik dan sangat penyayang , Dia sangat ceria dan percaya dengan mitos 1000 burung bangau. Dia telah selesai membuat 1000 burung bangau dengan harapan yang sama di setiap tulisan nya di burung bangau itu" ujar Sehun kemudian menghela nafas.

Taek Woon tetap terdiam memerhatikan cerita Sehun "Harapan itu tertulis kalau orang yang ia cintai juga mencintai nya dan hari ini terkabul"ujar Sehun . Taek Woon terdiam. Mungkin kah itu dirinya?

"Sekarang dia sudah menyelesaikan 900 burung bangau dan di setiap kertas nya tertulis 'aku harap aku bahagia di saat saat terakhir ku' Jong In terlalu takut jika itu terkabul" Sehun melanjutkan cerita.

"apa maksud mu saat saat terakhir?" Taek Woon bertanya bingung sementara Sehun hanya tertawa kecil kemudian tersenyum tipis "aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Mian" setelah Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat nya dentingan tanda Lift berhenti terdengar.

"aku duluan Hyung" pamit Sehun lalu berjalan mendahului Taek Woon yang terlihat mengepalkan tangan nya "aku tak suka teka teki" gumam nya pelan.

~A Thousand Heron~

Semenjak hari itu tak ada lagi Taek Woon yang dingin ataupun Hak Yeon yang sendirian. Yang ada hanyalah Woon Shik yang merasa terabaikan.

Seperti saat ini, Hak Yeon dan Taek Woon tengah tertawa mengobrol bersama sementara Woon Shik dengan wajah datar nya menatap mereka bosan. "Taek Woon~ah belikan aku dan Hak Yeon minum di kantin sana! Aku bisa gila melihat kalian!"pekik Woon Shik tiba tiba.

"ganggu aja!" Taek Woon mendengus kesal namun tetap melaksanakan suruhan Woon Shik. Taek Woon berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hak Yeon dan Woon Shik yang terlihat canggung.

"aku mengenal mu"ujar Woon Shik tiba tiba "ne?" sahut Hak Yeon pelan "kau pasien ayah ku"ujar Woon Shik datar sementara Hak Yeon menundukan kepala nya "kau mencintai nya?"tanya Woon Shik tegas dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil Hak Yeon.

"kalau begitu tinggalkan dia!"ujar Woon Shik seperti menahan kesal. Hak Yeon yang terkejut dengan ucapan Woon Shik mengangkat wajah nya menatap Woon Shik dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"kau hanya akan menyakiti nya"ujar Woon Shik melemah "bolehkah aku egois untuk kali ini saja?" tanya Hak Yeon pelan menahan isakan nya. Woon Shik terdiam namun kemudian kembali bersuara "dia sudah pernah merasakan sakit. Kau tega?" tanya Woon Shik pelan.

"aku lebih dulu menyukai nya sebelum Jae Hwan menjadi kekasih nya. aku sudah terlalu sakit untuk di tandingkan dengan perasaan mereka"ujar Hak Yeon pelan sementara Woon Shik terkejut dan menatap nya dalam.

"kau terlihat seperti wanita jahat sekarang"komentar Woon Shik "aku mohon" Hak Yeon menunduk kembali "Jae Hwan..." sebelum Woon Shik menyelesaikan kalimat nya Taek Woon sudah kembali dengan wajah datar dengan tatapan menusuk nya "sekali lagi kau bicarakan gadis itu dengan mulut mu akan ku robek mulut ember mu itu. Jangan bicarakan masa lalu itu" Taek Woon melempar 1 botol mineral kasar ke arah Woon Shik dan dengan sigap Woon Shik mengambil nya.

"Kajja" Taek Woon menarik tangan Hak Yeon aar mengikuti nya dan meningglakan Woon Shik yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iba "kau tak pernah beruntung Taek Woona~ah"

~A Thousand Heron~

Malam yang cukup ramai di sepanjang jalan sungai Han. Banyak pasangan remaja yang tengah menikmati kencan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Woon Shik dan Hak Yeon. Meski dengan dalih Taek Woon yang hanya mengajak Hak Yeon untuk berjalan jalan di sabtu malam.

Taek Woon secara tidak langsung mengajak Hak Yeon berkencan kan?

Setelah lelah berjalan mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana "aku punya sesuatu untuk mu" ujar Hak Yeon lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari dalam tas tangan nya.

"bukalah"ujar Hak Yeon dan Taek Woon yang menerima kotak tersebut langsung membuka nya. Di dalam kotak tersebut ada sebuah syal "ini rajutan ku sendiri ku harap kau suka"ujar Hak Yeon malu malu.

"Gomawo"ujar Taek Woon tersenyum dan tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu. Taek Woon mendekatkan wajah nya pada Hak Yeon. Hingga mereka larut dalam dunia mereka.

Tak lama Hak Yeon mendorong pelan tubuh Taek Woon untuk melepaskan tautan mereka. Mereka bedua terdiam dalam saling menatap. "Saranghae"ujar Taek Woon singkat dan sukses membuat nafas Hak Yeon tersedat dan juga membuat Jantung Hak Yeon rasa nya berhenti bedetak.

Taek Woon tersenyum lembut. Hak Yeon masih terdiam kaku hingga ia menggelengkan kepala nya cepat dan menjauh dari Taek Woon. "Mian"ujar Hak Yeon pelan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Taek Woon yang mentap nya dengan penuh rasa sakit.

Taek Woon menghela nafas nya pelan. Taek Woon pernah merasakan sakit ini tapi entah kenapa ini terasa lebih menyakitkan. Terasa seperti kehilangan nyawa.

~ A Thousand Heron~

2 Minggu sudah kejadian 'penolakan cinta' itu terjadi dan 2 minggu juga Hak Yeon tak pernah terlihat di pandangan Taek Woon.

Taek Woon kembali seperti dulu. Pria dengan wajah datar nya bahkan sekarang terlihat lebih menyedikan karna terkadang di atap sekolah Woon Shik sering menemukan Taek Woon dengan tatapan kosong nya menatap sebuah syal yang Woon Shik sendiri tak tak tau dari mana asal nya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Taek Woon tengah menyandarkan punggung nya di batasan atap sekolah nya yang terlihat ramai dengan beberapa tabung besar penampung air. Taek Woon menggengam syal dengan warna dasar putih bercorak warna coklta muda garis garis.

"Igeo"suara Woon Shik terdengar oleh Taek Woon namun Taek Woon sama sekali tak menggubris nya hingga Woon Shik harus berdiri di hadapan Taek Woon menutup cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajah Taek Woon.

"igeo"ujar Woon Shik menunjukan sebuah amplop denga sisi nya yang bercorak love kecil berwarna coklat.

Ugh! Manis sekali.

"aku memang sakit hati tapi aku tidak berminat menjadi Gay"ujar Taek Woon mendengus "aku kemarin sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Hong Bin"ujar Woon Shik jengkel.

Taek Woon mengambil kasar surat itu dan membuka nya

_Hallo Taek Woon~ah _

_Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dari surat ini. Aku benar benar mencintai mu. Jauh sebelum kau menatap ku dan jauh sebelum kau mengenal Jae Hwan. Aku hanya berani menatap mu dari kejauhan tanpa berbuat apapun._

_Aku tak mau kau tersakiti oleh ku. Kau hanya akan bertambah sakit jika kau mencintai ku lebih dalam. Cukup aku yang melakukan nya. Aku hanya akan meninggalkan mu entah kapan itu terjadi._

_Aku tak akan meminta mu untuk mengingat ku. Lupakan aku dan semua nya akan berjalan kembali seperti biasa nya. Anggap aku angin yang hanya datang sebentar menghampiri mu. Maaf karna aku egois._

_Begitu banyak yang ingin aku ucapkan tapi kurasa kata maaf mewakili semua nya._

_Maafkan aku._

_Cha Hak Yeon._

Taek Woon terdiam dan menutup mata nya pelan. Air mata mengaliri pipi nya dan sesegera mungkin Taek Woon menghapus air mata nya.

"YoungMin Hospital ruang ICU nomor 4 lantai 3"ujar Woon Shik kemudian. Taek Woon menaikan sebelah alis nya bingung "dia terlalu mencintai mu jika harus meninggalkan mu hanya karna alasan ada pria lain"ujar Woon Shik.

Taek Woon bangkit dan lari dengan cepat keluar menuruni tangga. "pasangan bodoh" gumam Woon Shik tersenyum kecut.

~ A Thousand Heron~

Taek Woon berlari memasuki rumah sakit YoungMin dan berlari menuju tangga darurat. Menurut nya menggunakan lift hanya akan membuang waktu nya. Hingga sampai di lantai 3 dengan nafas yang terengah dilihat nya disana ada Sehun dan JongIn juga sepasang suami istri yang sudah terlihat menua.

Mereka menangis dengan tersedu. Begitu juga Sehun yang terlihat menangis sambil menenangkan Jong In. "Taek Woon Hyung. Kau boleh masuk"ujar Sehun dengan suara serak nya.

Taek Woon mengenakan pakaian husus untuk memasui ruang icu. Disana terbaring Hak Yeon dengan kulit pucat dan tubuh nya yang mengurus. Taek Woon berjalan mendekat ke arah Hak Yeon yang tengah menutum mata nya.

Bunyi dari monitor yang menunjukan detak jantung Hak Yeon benar benar membuat Taek Woon merasa seperti ditusuk dengan pisau tepat di jantung nya. tangan kanan Taek Woon beralih mengelus rambut Hak Yeon yang lembut.

Tak terasa air mata Taek Woon jatuh dari pelupuk nya. Tangan kiri nya yang bebas menggengam jemari Hak Yeon yang terasa kecil dan begitu dingin. Taek Woon Mengecup punggung tangan Hak Yeon pelan. Menangis dalam diam.

"Taek Woon~ah" suara kecil terdengar di telinga Taek Woon. Itu suara Hak Yeon. Taek Woon memandang wajah pucat Hak Yeon. Taek Woon tersenyum tipis meski air mata nya kini sudah membasahi pipi nya.

"uljima.. Mianhae"suara Hak Yeon terdengar begitu lemah "jangan banyak bicara, kau harus banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh"ujar Taek Woon mengelus sayang kepala Hak Yeon. Hak Yeom tersenyum tipis

"saranghae" ujar Hak Yeon sangat pelan dan dengan perlahan Hak Yeon menutup pelan mata nya. "Hak Yeon~a! Hak Yeon~a" Taek Woon memanggil Hak Yeon agar tetap terjaga bangun. Namun yang ia dengar kini hanya suara monitor berbunyi nyaring dan monoton.

Terlihat di tampilan monitor itu sebuah garis lurus tanpa gerakan sedikit pun "HAK YEON! HAKYEON SADARLAH KUMOHON BANGUN!"pekik Taek Woon menggerakan tubuh Hak Yeon yang terada begitu dingin.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar dan gerombolan orang berbaju putih mengerumuni Hak Yeon dan salah satu nya menarik Taek Woon agar keluar dari ruangan.

~ A Thousand Heron~

Pemakaman Hak Yeon telah dilaksanakan dengan penuh kesedihan. Taek Woon dengan pakaian serba hitam nya duduk melamun di depan foto Hak Yeon yang berukuran besar. Di Foto tersebut terlihat Hak Yeong yang tersenyum ceria tanpa beban.

Sehun datang menghampiri Taek Woon dan duduk di sebelah nya "ini" Sehun menunjukan sebuah origami berbentuk burung bangau "ini adalah burung bangau ke seribu milik Hak Yeon Nuna kata Jong In tulisan nya berbeda dan dia meminta ku untuk memberikan nya pada mu" ujar Sehun memberikan origami burung bangau berwarna biru itu.

Taek Woon menerima nya dan membuka lipatan lipatan burung bangau itu hingga kembali berbentuk persegi. Pada sisi putih kertas itu tertulis sebuah harapan Hak Yeon.

"_aku harap Taek Woon bahagia_"

~A Thousand Heron~

8 tahun sudah berlalu dan kini usia Taek Woon sudah 25 tahun. Di usia muda Taek Woon sudah sangat mapan dengan kehidupan nya sebagai penyanyi terkenal dengan suara merdu nya yang sering tersiar di radio penjuru dunia.

Taek Woon sekarang lebih di kenal sebagai Leo. Dia berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung besar yang tak lain adalah gedung agency nya. Syal berwarna dasar dengan corak berwarna coklat garis garis pemberian Hak Yeon menghangatkan leher nya dari cuaca musim dingin dengan salju yang terus menutupi jalanan.

Taek Woon berjalan masuk dan menyapa beberapa pegawai di agency, Taek Woon telah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Ruang latihan nya. Disana sudah ada Woon Shik yang telah menunggu nya dengan wajah bosan.

Woon Shik sekarang juga merupakan Rapper yang sama terkenal nya dengan Taek Woon dan sekarang mereka tengah latihan untuk lagu mereka. "lama sekali kau"ujar Woon Shik mendengus.

"sudah berapa origami burung bagau mu?" tanya Woon Shik "sudah 1000"ujar Taek Woon sambil membuka jaket dan juga syal nya dan menaruh nya di gantungan jaket yang tersedia disana.

"berharap dia kembali?"Woon Shik beralinh mengambil teh hangat milik nya lalu menyeruput nya sedikit sementara Woon Shik hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Woon Shik.

"Bukan kah hari ini kau akan bertemu manager baru?" tanya Woon Shik mengganti topik pembicaraan "bukan manager baru. Tapi pengganti sementara"ujar Taek Woon membenarkan "iya deh itu nama nya"

"Anyeonghaseyo! Yeon Mi Ibnida"suara perempuan yang terdengar agak sedikit nyaring terdengar di ruangan itu. Woon Shik melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan membulat kan kedua mata sipit nya.

Begitu juga dengan Taek Woon yang terlihat benar benar terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum. Taek Woon berlari ke arah gadis dengan nafas terengah dengan tangan kiri nya yang masih memegang gagang pintu.

Taek Woon memeluk erat gadis itu dan membuat si gadis yang memperkenalkan diri nya bernama Yeon Mi itu terkejut bukan main. Namun dia tetap terdiam.

"Terima kasih sudah kembali. Terima kasih"ujar Taek Woon sambil terus memeluk Yeon Mi.

"eh?"

Woon Shik tak peduli dengan kelakuan gila sahabat nya yang seenak jidat memeluk seorang gadis yang bahkan tak mereka kenal baik. Yang Woon Shik tau gadis itu benar benar miri dengan Cha Hak Yeon.

END.

AEIBI95

12.30 PM

19 APRIL 2015

menerima kritik dan saran dan inilah post-an pertama dan pertama kali nya bikin ff sejenis ini. Hope You like it!


End file.
